The present report discusses a process for capillary electric welding of low and high alloy steels, hardened or not, and bimetal, for the obtainment of a determined texture, without thermal treatment
As it is known by technicians on the subject, when welding hardened steel, low and high alloy steel, forged steel with high carbon content, bimetallic union (for example, welding of two different metals, such as stainless steel with carbon steel), manganese steel, Hadfield steel and others, a conventional thermal treatment system is necessary before, during and/or after a weld, in order to normalize the undesirable crystallization of the weld applied, martensitic and thick, which is found in the so-called Affected Transition Zone, or Thermally Affected Zone. This thermal treatment significantly increases the cost of the final product.
Furthermore, the size of the piece frequently impedes the thermal treatment and, therefore, the welded part becomes very hard and does not meet the requirements of dynamic strength of the part, resulting in fissures and cracks, sometimes resulting in its breakage. The low temperature welding process used to weld all types of steel, their alloys, bi-metals and, also, cast pieces, presented by this invention, includes the selection of the appropriate crystallization of the welding material deposited, the system of electrode application and the correct use of the deposited weld, with the observance of the temperature of the part during the welding operation, in order to eliminate the undesirable thick martensitic texture and avoid the recrystallization of the Weld Transition Zone, also known as Affected Transition Zone (ATZ).